Neural stimulation, such as vagus nerve stimulation, has been proposed as a therapy for a number of conditions. Examples of neural stimulation therapies include neural stimulation therapies for respiratory problems such as sleep disordered breathing, blood pressure control such as to treat hypertension, cardiac rhythm management, myocardial infarction and ischemia, heart failure (HF), epilepsy, depression, pain, migraines, eating disorders and obesity, and movement disorders.
Implanted cardiac stimulators have been used to deliver medical therapies. Examples of cardiac stimulators include pacemakers, implantable cardiac defibrillators (ICDs), and implantable devices capable of performing pacing and defibrillating functions.